


Irregular

by wemaketheworldgo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Basically the Irregular teasers, Comedy, Gen, I hope, Slice of Life, fluff??, i curse a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemaketheworldgo/pseuds/wemaketheworldgo
Summary: The thing about start-up companies is nobody has any idea what they’re doing. They’re just figuring it out as they go, and somewhere along the way, they figure out each other.Welcome to Neo Culture Technology, where there is only one goal: change the world.





	Irregular

**Author's Note:**

> i love the irregular teasers it's quite a shame they didn't make into the MV. but here is my personal indulgence with multiple chapters of them getting along (or not). have fun reading hehe

“Shiiiiiittt!”

A loud, bellowing cry breaks the calm of the early morning, accompanied by a shrill, constant beep. “LUCAS! WHAT DID YOU DO?” “YUTA, I HAVE NO IDEA, OH MY GOD,” “THE SERVER JUST CRASHED, LUCAS.”

Taeyong, locked away in his private office, hears it all through his door. He rubs his face tiredly with a sigh of exasperation. It was only 9 AM and he was only on his second cup of coffee, but something always had to happen that seemed to require his attention. Well, that was the trouble with being CEO of such a young company, you had to do everything yourself.

Just as Taeyong opens the door and steps out, the beeping noise falls silent. He turns to the IT department’s cubicle area and asks, “Is everything alright?”

“No worries, Taeyong. Fixed it just in time,” Sicheng says, giving a thumbs up signal. Behind him stands a fuming Yuta and an apologetic Lucas, arms clasped and lips pouting--adorable, despite the fact that he was six feet tall. “Just had an  _ accident _ with the intern. Won’t happen again.” Sicheng looks pointedly at Lucas, who visibly shrinks as much as his tall frame allows. Sicheng just sighs. “Don’t beat yourself up, kid. These things happen.” Taeyong feels grateful for ever hiring Sicheng to be the head of IT; there was yet to be a problem he couldn’t fix. Even if that problem was a clumsy, giant, albeit highly intelligent intern who experimented with programming way too often.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” Taeyong gives the three a smile and heads back into the office to finish the proposal he was writing.

It was almost done, anyway--he had stayed up all night to finish it but accidentally fell asleep--he just needed a few more paragraphs edited before he could send out copies to the other executives, his CFO Doyoung and Director for R&D, Jaehyun. This proposal was big--it could get them the biggest amount of income the company had ever seen. For a start-up that began as a brainchild of an ambitious trio of college students, they were on track to become a sizeable tech company with the capability to outshine competition, and with this incoming client they could actually stand a fighting chance against the market leaders.

Just then, right on cue, his door opens and Jaehyun and Doyoung step in without so much as a greeting. Their habit of intruding into each others’ rooms without even knocking had been a habit they carried over from their college dorm days; you’d think after multiple instances of one of them walking into undesirable circumstances they’d learn to knock, but no. Taeyong only supposes it’s a testament to their friendship.

Doyoung immediately plops down onto Taeyong’s plush leather couch, the only luxury he allowed himself since he spent so many hours in his office. Jaehyun sits in the single seat across him, and they wait for Taeyong expectantly.  _ Right _ , he thinks,  _ it’s Friday _ . Friday morning was for weekly executive meetings, so that everyone was on board with operations and such, although for Taeyong it was just an excuse to check up on his best friends once in a while. It was perfect timing for the proposal to be finished, too.

Jaehyun spots the two empty coffee mugs on Taeyong’s desk and frowns. “Didn’t you just come into the office like, thirty minutes ago?” Taeyong shrugs with indifference at the younger’s concern. “You know I drink like, six cups a day.” “Yeah, and then you stay up late, wake up early, and then drink  _ more _ coffee to stay awake,” Jaehyun replies with a roll of his eyes and crosses his arms, “It’s unhealthy. Stop overworking yourself.”

Taeyong just smiles and stands up, bringing his tablet over to the sofas, “I’m here for a good time, not for a long time.” He ruffles Jaehyun’s hair affectionately, inducing a grunt from him before he sits on the couch beside Doyoung. He places the tablet on the coffee table between them, and Doyoung is the first to grab for it. “So you finished it, huh?”

Taeyong nods. “Just need you to look over the financials one last time, though I’m sure I was very thorough.” Doyoung simply scrolls over the file until he reaches the section for financials, glances over the numbers only once, then scrolls to the bottom to draw his signature electronically over the line indicating: Kim Doyoung - CFO, NCT. To someone else it looks like he dismisses the figures too easily, but Taeyong and Jaehyun know that Doyoung had already scanned and calculated every digit mentally, and he was never wrong. Not with numbers.

Doyoung hands Jaehyun the tablet for him to sign, and Jaehyun barely gives it a glance before swishing his signature over the line with his name. Jaehyun has always been like that; one could say he was indifferent, nonchalant, but those who knew him knew better: he simply trusted Taeyong. And Taeyong, perfectionist that he was, gave him no reason to doubt him, either.

“Now that that’s settled, I’m inviting you all to drinks tonight. Ten’s birthday, the entire company’s invited.” Jaehyun said. Ten was Jaehyun’s partner for Research and Development; although Jaehyun was technically his superior, Ten was just as capable in managing the department, and even more knowledgeable than Jaehyun on the technical side. He was basically the brains of the operation, and sometimes acted as Jaehyun’s brain, too, when he got a bit too in over his head with ideas. Ten was also the life of the party, and would not miss any opportunity to have a company-wide dinner.

“I think I’ll pass, I’m planning to stay home tonight,” Doyoung dismisses. “Doyooouungggg,” Jaehyun whines, “you never come to these things, have some fun!”

Taeyong nods and pouts, grabbing Doyoung’s arm--quite a sight to behold for a CEO. “He’s right, Doyoung. Come spend some time with your best friends and your officemates!”

Doyoung just gives an exasperated sigh. “I think I spend quite enough time around you all, thank you very much.”

“There’ll be karaoke..” Jaehyun smirks.

Doyoung knots his eyebrows, his face squinting in annoyance. A pause lies hanging in the air as Jaehyun and Taeyong look at him expectantly.

After what feels like a minute, Doyoung cedes with his arms up, still annoyed, “I hate that you know my weakness. Fine, I’ll go.”

“Great! Because you’re paying. Company expense, of course.”

“Why I should--”

“Okay, let’s not kill each other, we have actual work to do,” Taeyong interrupts before Doyoung strangles Jaehyun, who looks unperturbed by the glare Doyoung was sending him. 

Taeyong luckily steers the conversation towards today’s incident with the IT team and how he was thinking of offering Lucas a permanent role after his internship. He was a prodigy, after all, regardless of the mishaps he may often have caused with his clumsy nature. He was a hard worker, got along with the team, and liked his job. Jaehyun and Doyoung agree immediately, finding Lucas quite the humorous companion when days in the office got too dull.

The meeting ends an hour later, Doyoung and Jaehyun retreating back into their respective offices. Doyoung had to organize paperwork for the proposal, and Jaehyun was about to have a meeting with Marketing.

Taeyong goes back to his desk, thinking he can get some reports done before lunch when there’s a loud  _ thud _ right outside his door. Suddenly all the lights shut off and the sound of multiple computers shutting down reverberates throughout the office.

“LUCAAAASSSS!”

Taeyong sighs. It’s going to be another long day.


End file.
